Równi i równiejsi
by Eliss Snape
Summary: Zapraszam na krótkie studium postaci Severusa widzianej moimi oczami. Oto urywki z jego życia, przeskoki czasowe są oddzielone akapitami.


Komnata jest szara, zimna i wypełniona szeptami.

To zbyt dobre, aby okazało się prawdą. Uśmiecha się – nareszcie szczerze, jednak to nie szczęście go przepełnia, a triumf. Jest zwycięzca, nareszcie ponad tym śmieciem.

Nie myśli naprawdę o niczym, jest zbyt upojony chwałą. Nie dochodzą do niego żadne przebłyski świadomości, a w uszach nadal huczą mu słowa proroczej przepowiedni. Jest podekscytowany i kiedy pełznie przed obliczę Czarnego Pana, jego umysł krąży jedynie wokół Pottera.

Wie, że zrobił Lily dziecko, że zgarnął ją dla siebie, ukradł i poniżał, mącił, szydził z Snape'a, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się ku temu okazja. Zabrał mu wszystko, z godnością na czele.

Nareszcie zemsta jest na wyciągnięcie ręki i ta świadomość ma słodki smak. Niedługo dostanie swoją zapłatę, lata poniżeń i prób zostaną wynagrodzone. Drży z euforii, kiedy zadowolony szept jego mistrza unosi się w komnacie. Teraz Potter zapłaci za wszystko. Czuje się jak dziecko, które niedługo otrzyma prezent.

* * *

Trzask aportacji Dubledora zagłusza wyjący wiatr, jednak to jest nie potrzebne, Snape czuje już jego obecność. Wcale nie oczekuje pomocy czy przejawów wspaniałomyślności starca, kiedy klęczy przed nim ukorzony i całkowicie osłonięty.

Niebieskie oczy są pełne odrazy, kiedy Severus skomle i wije się jakby miał przed sobą Czarnego Pana. To jednak jest nieważne, a duma to ostania rzecz, o której mógłby w tej chwili myśleć. Nadal przeraża go fakt, jak mógł być tak głupi niczym rasowy lew. Kurczy się w sobie jeszcze bardziej, kiedy błaga, a głos niemal więźnie mu w gardle.

\- Co mi dasz w zamian, Sevrusie?

Nie jest wcale zdziwiony słowami Dubledora, Ślizgoni nigdy nie dostawali niczego za darmo. Nie myśli o niesprawiedliwości, do niektórych rzeczy trzeba się przyzwyczaić, choć nie sposób ich zaakceptować. Wężom nigdy nie można było ufać, ale może dla swoich świętych Gryfonów zrobi wyjątek.

\- W zamian? Wszystko.

Zielone oczy Lily stale kryją się gdzieś w zakamarkach świadomości. W jego głowie zawsze na niego patrzy, zawsze w ten sam niewinny, naiwny sposób. I chyba to najbardziej boli. Chciałby przypomnieć sobie jej zawiść i złość, kiedy postanowiła stanąć u boku Pottera, tą słynną gryfońską stronniczość. Dlaczego, cholera, tego nie potrafi?

* * *

Lucjusza jest spokojny, jednak nawet w takich chwilach w jego oczach widać blask szaleństwa. Kruche dziecko przy nim nie pasuje do tego obrazu.

Dracon ma zaledwie dziesięć lat, jednak już na jego twarzy odznacza się chłodny grymas wyrachowania. I ta dorosłość w nim jest tak bardzo nie na miejscu, jakby wpojona siłą.

Rozmowy z Lucjuszem nigdy nie należały do przyjemnych. Zawsze był człowiekiem zbyt przebiegłym i Severus uświadomił to sobie po raz kolejny, kiedy wspominał o dziecku Potterów. Zawsze wiedział gdzie uderzyć.

Jednak Snape podłapuje temat i prawi o jego domniemanej wielkości i o tym, jak cały magiczny świat wstrzymuje oddech oczekując jego (nie do końca prawdopodobnego) pojawienia.

Łatwo zauważa wzrok chrześniaka, który dłużej niż powinien zatrzymuje się na przeciwległych kontach pokoju. Przysłuchuje się, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

\- Nie martw się Draco – zwraca się do niego – nie przejmuj się naszymi wywodami, żaden „bohater" się nie pojawił, nie ma po co zazdrościć mu jego pozornej wspaniałości..

Wcale nie jest zdziwiony, kiedy chłopiec przerywa mu w ten sam arogancki sposób charakteryzujący jego ojca.

\- Jestem Malfoyem, nikomu niczego nie zazdroszczę – mam wszystko.

Już dawno nie widział Lucjusza tak rozpromienionego.

* * *

Są ludzie równi i równiejsi i Severus od zawsze o tym wiedział. W jego naturze nie leży okłamywanie się, a tym bardziej głupie mrzonki o idealnym świecie. Będąc narzędziem w rękach panów musi mieć pełen, niczym nie zachwiany obraz na otaczająca go rzeczywistość.

Czuje się nie na miejscu wchodząc go gabinetu Dumbledora. Ale sytuacja tego wymaga, a on już dawno nauczył się robić rzeczy, których nienawidzi.

\- ...mierny uczeń, arogancki jak jego ojciec. Zawsze musi odgrywać bohatera i jest przekonany o swojej nieomylności. Typowy gryfon.

Snape prycha i stara się uciec przed błękitnym spojrzeniem, które zawsze prześwietlało człowieka na wylot. Nawet w obliczu wojny, Czarnych Panów i przysiąg wieczystych jest przerażające.

Kiedy po raz kolejny Albus wspomina o jej oczach, naprawdę ma ochotę wrzeszczeć z frustracji. Typowa karta przetargowa starego manipulatora. Może, gdyby bachor miał w sobie coś więcej niż sama kolor tęczówek, Severus mógłby go nawet akceptować. Ale ich wyraz należy do Jeamsa, tak jak te okropne włosy i rysy twarzy. Widzi w nich arogancje i bunt, czystą nienawiść i potrafi odpowiedzieć tylko tym samym.

Młody Potter pozbawił go słodkich oczu Lily, a przecież tylko tyle mu zostało.

* * *

Są równi i równiejsi. Snape wie o tym, kiedy Albus przyjmuje wilkołaka na stanowisko profesora. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z wszystkiego, gdy idzie po chwiejnych stopniach Wrzeszczącej Chaty czując drobne ukucia paniki, ale i wielką satysfakcje. Wilkołak i Black na są wciągnięcie reki i cały drży z euforii. Jego zemsta, zadośćuczynienie za wszystkie lata poniżeń może dopełnić się w tej właśnie chwili. To wielka nagroda i trudno mu nawet mówić, kiedy władza go niemal dławi.

Wszystko oczywiście musi zostać zniszczone, a satysfakcja, która wypełniała każdy zakamarek jego ciała była pozorna i krótkotrwała. Zielone oczy Lily patrzą na niego podejrzliwie i groźnie, kiedy potomek Pottera celuje w niego różdżką.

Głupi bachor, czy nawet, kiedy Severus chce mu pomóc, ten musi wszystko utrudniać?

Syn Lucjusza ma w sobie wystarczająco wiele z Malfoyów aby świat go nienawidził. Nawet łagodne rysy Narcyzy wplątane w jego obliczę nie są w stanie złagodzić stalowego spojrzenia.

Twarz Draco jest upokorzona i wroga, kiedy spostrzega wzrok Snape'a. Wzdryga się pod jego dotykiem i widzi oburzenie, niewieści i drobne iskry szaleństwa w jego srebnych oczach. Jednak to nie przeszkadza mu być elokwentnym, zimnym i aroganckim. Jest idealnym Malfoyem.

Draco sądzi, że to moja wina, że zamierzam zająć pozycje jego ojca.

Ślizgoni od zawsze byli gorsi w oczach świata, nawet w Hogwarcie. I nie sposób się do tego przyzwyczaić, nawet mając do czynienia z uprzedzeniem do szlam i mieszańców, nawet po ponad trzydziestu latach życia.

Dubledor nigdy mu w pełni nie ufał.

* * *

Nie myśli o ludziach równych i równiejszych, kiedy po raz pierwszy czuje tak czystą nienawiść do tego starego manipulatora. Cały dygoczę i obawia się, że w tej chwili mógłby zrobić coś naprawdę złego. Czego nikt by mu nie wybaczył, nawet on sam.

Oczy Albusa są jednak niewzruszone i zdaje się nie widzieć problemu.

\- A teraz mówisz mi, że hodowałeś go jak prosiaka na rzeź...

Biała magia musi mieć także swojego białego pana. Kiedy patrzy na oblicze starca i w jego oczy – zbyt żywe, rozświetlone, zbyt dobre - doskonale wie, że niektórym osobom wybaczy się wszystko. Gryfoni mogą podążać za hasłami i ideami, to w mniemaniu świata jest wystarczająca wymówką. Dla większego dobra, dla dobra ogółu – to ludziom w zupełności wystarczy.

Nawet przytłumiony obraz jej spojrzenia jest wystarczający aby przywołać patronusa.

* * *

Wszystko toczy się zgodnie z planem, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że Severus uważa go za najgorszy plan na świecie.

Niebiesko oczy Albusa patrzą na niego znów w ten sam bolesny sposób – przenikają człowieka i zdają się wiedzieć o wszystkim. Chyba to jest najbardziej przerażające, że mimo wiedzy, którą posiada, jest nadal tym samym starym manipulatorem.

Kiedy syn Malfoya drży i miota się pod jasnym spojrzeniem, Snape podnosi rękę, w której dzierży różdżkę. I zanim Draco zorientuje się co planuje, zanim zobaczy na jego twarzy ulgę, strach i zawiść – wypowiada dwa słowa i plan się wypełnia.

 _(A moja dusza, Dubledor? Co z moja duszą?)_

Śmiech Bellatrix roznosi się echem po zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, jej oblicze jest obłąkane i złowieszcze. Rysy chłopca nie łagodnieją, a jego oczy są tak bardzo podobne do Lucjusza, kiedy iskrzą się w nich przebłyski szaleństwa. Jednak nadal jest bezsilny, kiedy stoi jak spetryfikowany zanim wycie jego ciotki ucichnie, a on odważy się spojrzeć na martwe ciało dyrektora.

I to jest być może najlepszy argument w dyskusji przeciwko endogamii* – produkuje szalonych słabeuszy.

Severus wie, że niektórzy ludzie są ponad innymi, kiedy ciało dyrektora osuwa się i spada z wierzy. Ten stary dureń już jest wolny, teraz Snape musi doprowadzić jego plan do końca.

* * *

Gabinet Dubledora jest zdecydowanie zbyt jasny w porównaniu do jego starych kwater. Zbyt wiele okien, pomieszczenie zbyt obszerne, a sufit o wiele za wysoki. I jeszcze te wszystkie portrety.

\- Ślizgońcy dyrektorzy zawsze byli nienawidzeni. - Zapewnia oblicze Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka.

Severus patrzy na niego w ciszy odrobinę zbyt wrogo niż by tego chciał. Wcale nie potrzebuje wsparcia.

Węże od zawsze były synonimem zdrady. Może nienawiść do nich zaczęła się z chwilą, kiedy znalazły się ponad człowiekiem, wystarczająco wysoko, aby wzbudzić gniew Boga. Jednak jabłko z drzewa poznania, przy którym pełzł ich protoplasta, ma gorzki smak i to samo w sobie jest wystarczającą karą.

*Endogamia - zazwyczaj zawieranie małżeństwa z członkami własnej grupy społecznej, kasty.


End file.
